De la brise
by MlleBaka
Summary: Premier regard sur un bateau peu commun, un bateau restaurant, le Baratie. Une rencontre banale, sans formule de politesse, sans présentation, sans parole. Juste un regard, simple, insignifiant tel une brise… Side-story de "De la brise à l'ouragan" Zosan


Hello, aujourd'hui, après plusieurs mois d'absences, je reviens pour publier une petite fiction, (ou un petit side-story). Il s'agit surement de ma dernière publication. Les raisons sont diverses, je pense avoir fait le tour de ce que je voulais faire ici.

C'est un petit plus, la moitié du texte est prélevé à partir de l'original d'Oda, et l'idée n'est pas très original, mais je l'aime bien, alors le voici.

Comme dit plus haut, on peut le considérer comme une histoire à part entière, ou comme un side-story de "De la Brise à l'ouragan" (que je vous invite à lire, avant ou même après ce petit texte). Il s'agirait alors de leur rencontre.

Et pour ceux qui ce poserait la question, j'ai bien l'intension de finir le silence de l'ombre.

Bref, assez parler je vous offre la suite.

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers One Piece appartienne à Oda.

Pairing : Zoro x Sanji

Rating générale (si side-story) : M

Rating du chapitre : K+

 **Les pensées de Zoro sont gras.**

 _Et celles de Sanji en italique_

* * *

Premier regard sur un bateau peu commun, un bateau restaurant, le Baratie. Une rencontre banale, sans formule de politesse, sans présentation, sans parole. Juste un regard, simple, insignifiant tel une brise…

~ Il y a longtemps, sur le Baratie… ~

« Béni sois ce jour qui m'a mis sur ton chemin. Tu peux rire cupidon, mon cœur souffre par ta faute !... » Entama Sanji, un des cuisiniers du Baratie, les bras levés au ciel, en direction d'une charmante rousse assise à une des tables du bateau restaurant.

C'était une magnifique beauté, comme à chaque fois. A ses yeux, toutes les femmes étaient magnifiques… C'était plus fort que lui, dès qu'il en voyait une, il tombait inévitablement amoureux d'elle. Il vénérait toutes ces charmantes créatures. Elles étaient toutes si… Non, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire réellement leur grandeur.

« …Oh soleil de ma vie pour toi je suis prêt à tout... » Continua le cuisinier, en en faisant des tonnes, et des tonnes, tel un paon pour impressionner sa douce, oubliant les autres clients.

Le bretteur de l'équipage de chapeau de paille fronça légèrement les sourcils, et échappa un grognement, face à cette petite tirade. Un grand blond en costume noir venait de débarquer d'on sait où, et faisait une étrange déclaration à la navigatrice. Une connaissance ? Un ancien amant ? Il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait.

Cependant, il pouvait constater deux choses. Premièrement il l'énervait déjà. Secondement, il était beau comme pas permis.

De longues jambes interminables, merveilleusement mises en valeur dans un pantalon noir, un corps fin, parfait dans une chemise bleue. De magnifiques cheveux or, qui cachaient son œil gauche. Un étrange sourcil, et un sourire… Envoutant.

Mais son corps et son sourire ravageur n'empêchaient pas le fait qu'il l'insupportait déjà.

« … Je deviendrais un pirate ou même un démon, si tel est ton désir. Reprit le blond, ignorant peu à peu le reste, trop concentré sur ses dires. Hélas oh tristesse, oh désespoir un boulet me retient sur ce bateau…

—C'est moi le boulet ? »

Le bretteur se tourna légèrement, et poussa un soupire de soulagement. Enfin ! On le délivrait de cette insupportable discoure.

« — Ah ! Le vieux schnokc ! S'exclama Sanji, manquant de s'étrangler.

— Voila une occasion inespérée, fais-toi donc pirate et débarrasse moi le plancher. On n'a plus besoin de toi sur ce bateau, assura Zeff. »

Le blond se crispa légèrement mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre, et garda son attitude placide.

« Dis Donc vieux schnokc ! Tu crois pouvoir me chasser si facilement ? Tu oublies que je suis maitre coq à bord de ce rafiot ! Se défendit le blond, offusqué.

— Tu n'arrêtes pas de créer des embrouilles avec les clients et dès que tu vois une femme tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui faire ton numéro de charme, développa le patron du Baratier. Les plats que tu cuisines ne sont pas formidables et tu n'arrives même pas à t'entendre avec les autres cuistots. Tu es une charge inutile pour le bateau, deviens pirate ou n'importe quoi d'autres et quitte mon bateau en vitesse ! Ordonna-t-il.

— Ça y est ? Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire vieux croulant ! Que tu m'insultes passe encore, mais je ne te permets pas de critiquer ma cuisine. Et je te préviens que tu auras beau raconter tout ce que tu veux. Je continuerais à travailler à bord de ce bateau ! T'as comprit ?

— Misérable cornichon ! Tu oublies à qui tu parles je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

BANG !

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le jeune cuisinier se trouva projeté sur une table en bois qui se fracassa sous son poids et la vitesse du coup porté.

Le blond se redressa, légèrement sonné et se dépoussiéra rapidement avant de lancer :

« Tu peux toujours essayer de me chasser ! Je ne quitterais jamais ce restaurant ! Jusqu'à qu'on enterre ta veille carcasse !

— C'n'est pas demain la veille ! Il me reste encore une bonne centaine d'années à vivre ! Assura le vieux cuisinier avant de repartir.

— Il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot… » Pesta Sanji en se relevant, poussant les petits débris de table.

Mais à peine fut-il débout que Luffy se jeta sur lui, renouvelant sa proposition :

« Cool ! Maintenant que le patron t'a mis à la porte tu vas pouvoir faire partie de mon équi…

— PAS QUESTION ! Le coupa Sanji, irrité. »

Puis, il attrapa une bouteille qui trônait sur une autre table et s'approcha de Nami, galant, reprenant son numéro de charme.

« Pardonnez-moi pour toute cette agitation gente demoiselle, veuillez accepter cette macédoine de fruits et ce verre de grand-marnier en guise d'excuses, expliqua-t-il à la navigatrice.

— Oh merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil ! S'exclama Nami, trop heureuse d'avoir le droit de manger gratuitement.

— Je vous en prie…

— Hé ! Et nous on n'a pas le droit à un dédommagement ? C'est de la discrimination sexuelle ! Je vais porter plainte ! Déclara Ussop offusqué.

— T'as un problème minus ? Je vous ai servis un verre d'eau ça te suffit pas ?! S'énerva à son tour le cuisinier.

— C'est la bagarre que tu veux ? Zoro fait lui ça fête ! »

 _Zoro ?_ _Lui ? Le type musclé aux cheveux verts... Il est… Il… Enfin… Il est… Merde…_

« Débrouille-toi tout seul…». Marmonna le bretteur en se tournant furtivement en direction des deux hommes.

Alors, à cette instant, alors que personne n'y prêta attention, au milieu du brouhaha, bien loin de la réalité, leur regard se croisèrent.

Bleu, vert… Un cuisinier, un bretteur… Un regard… Une brise… Pour la première fois…

* * *

Et voila ! Pour les curieux, allez voir " **de la brise à l'ouragan** ".

J'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plus !

A présent je vous invite à laisser une review. Un mot ou deux mots, un roman entier, ou trois jolies phrases, comme vous le voulez, cela me comblera largement.

Concevoir une histoire sachant que cela n'est pas notre activité principal, prends du temps et n'est pas toujours évident.

Laisser un petit mot est important, montrer que nous n'écrivons pas dans le vide. Ecrire est avant tout une passion, mais une passion que je veux partager. Par conséquent, lire et connaître vos avis et ressentis m'intéresse plus que tout.

Voilà tout. Sur ce,

XOXO


End file.
